WZT: Katara's POV
by ChelsM3-ZKFTW
Summary: This is Katara's point of view from the story When Zutara Texts by a friend of mine. Her story rocks hard. Sadly, I don't know if her account is the same on here as it is on dA... FuzzyNinjaAssassin7? Well, anyway, she's FRICKIN' amazing :
1. Chapter 1

Prince Charming had come up to her for the second time that day asking for her hand in marriage. Truth be told it wouldn't be so bad, if he were good looking like Aladdin, but no, it was the fruity looking one from Cinderella. For the second time that day, she turned him down. He frowned slightly and walked away. To remind herself that she was a taken girl, she pulled out her phone and wrote up a quick text.

Katara: Hey ZuZu : )

She just set her phone back in her pocket she heard the little ding signaling a new text. A smile crept on her face and she slid her unlock button over.

_New text message from Zuko._

Zuko: Hey, babe.

Katara: Whatcha doooiiin?

Zuko: Working on that stupid history paper

Katara: Still haven't finished that?  
Zuko: Nope. Almost done tho. Jus another page and the bib.  
Katara: Good that means u and I can talk :)

She sighed, she missed Zuko terribly. More than she'd ever missed anyone else. Hell she didn't even miss her parents this much when she was away from them. But she was lucky to have him in her life. He was the best thing that ever happened to her and as far they were both concerned, they would be together forever.

She blew out her breath and went to search for her brother. And thank goodness, she knew exactly where to find him. The Princess Meet and Greet. That's where he'd been at all day. Standing in line waiting for the chance he'd be able to meet one of the overly attractive, wearing much too much make-up girls. Her phone went off again and she snatched it up quickly.

Zuko: If I can manage 2 multitask, then sure. Lol so how's Disney?

Katara: ITS THE BEST! I feel like a lil kid! I evn hav an autograph book 4 all the characters I meet 2 sign :)  
Zuko: Lol thats great love.

Although they were in SoCal, the temperature was actually very nice. Not too hot or humid, it was perfect. So when an hour had passed by and she had just made her way through the throng of people, fought off more male Disney characters and managed to get away from yelling three year olds, she was only mildly hot and sweaty.

"Sokka! There you are. Goddamn, it was hell trying to get to you. This better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be sis, look who's here!" his blue eyes grew to the size of quarters and she thought he might faint. She looked to the direction he was entranced toward and saw his favorite Disney girl ever… Jasmine. He pushed little girls out of the way to get to her.

Katara laughed loudly when he got to her. He was going to make a fool out of himself. She snapped a pic of Sokka on one knee holding the Arabian beauty's hand and sent it to Suki. She had to tell Zuko this. He would laugh his ass off.

Katara: Yes. HAHAHA OMFG! SOKKA'S HITTING ON PRINCESS JASMINE RIGHT NOW!  
Zuko: He would...rofl! I hope suki doesn't find out :p  
Katara: Oh she already did. I just sent a pic 2 her.  
Zuko: Is she mad?

Before she could reply to Zuko, her phone beeped again. She checked her notifications and saw that Suki had replied. The messaged made her laugh and it also made her glad her brother had someone like Suki. Some girls would have been so pissed they would have contemplated breaking up with Sokka. She replied to Suki before going back to Zuko's message.

Katara: Nah shes laughing her ass off. She said "even if we weren't dating, Sokka would have to b insane to think he could get a girl like that!" That's how you can tell two people really love each other ya kno? Rofl.  
Zuko: True! And that's effing hilarious :) Neway, so how's the hotel? Are they making you feel like a princess?

She sighed, only Zuko had the power to make her feel like she was everything she wasn't.

Katara: The hotel's fantastic but only u make me feel like a princess, zuko :) I miss u so much.  
Zuko: I kno babe. I miss u 2 :(  
Katara: itd be so much more fun if u were here. U could hold me while we go on scary rides.  
Zuko: yes :) and then i could kiss u under the fireworks at Epcot. Tell u how much I love u and need u. Tell u that u complete me...

She leaned against the wall as she reminisced of old memories of them together. They had it made. Really they did. But she would have loved it if he could have joined them. Those memories would have lasted forever in her mind. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air around her before typing up a reply.

Katara: oooh. That'd be so romantic *dreamy look* ...and completely cliché...and kinda cheesy...but I'd love it anyway :) but I'd really love it if u'd show me all those things.

Zuko: oh u would now?  
Katara: of course babe. I miss ur touch. I miss the way your warm hands run all over my body, feeling and massaging me everywhere. It feels so good.

She grinned; sometimes she was too wicked for her own good. Not to mention bi polar. One second, completely entranced with romance, the next wanting dirty things from her guy. Yeah, it was good being her.

Zuko: Are we sexting?

She rolled her eyes, sometimes he was a little dense, but he was totally cute about it.

Katara: yes yes we are  
Zuko: TARA! What happened 2 my sweet, innocent little angel?

"Tara, move your ass, we gotta meet Mom and Dad at the restaurant!"

She jerked her head up quickly and saw Sokka, finally away from the princess, coming toward her. "Yeah, alright, Sokka, let's go." She followed her brother, but tried to keep her eyes on her phone in her hands. She had a feeling things were starting to get interesting.

Katara: She's taking a nap right now. I'll tell her u said hey.  
Zuko: lmao Oh ok so I'm talking 2 Naughty Katara right now?  
Katara: yes sir and Naughty Katara wants some phone loving. So how bout it?  
Zuko: (phone loving? Lol) I can't believe were actually gonna do this...but ok.

Oh, yeah, things were about to get _very _interesting between them. She licked her lips in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara: yay! So u start

She caught up with Sokka and they ran back toward the entrance of the park. They had to meet their parents at the restaurant and not be late. They were sticklers for punctuality. Well it was more their grandparents (who were gonna be there as well) that thought everyone should be on time.

Jeez, has no one heard of spontaneity? Her phone beeped again and in mid run, she glanced down at her phone.

Zuko: Me? This was ur idea u start

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. This kid complained so much sometimes. It was ridiculous. But she figured she'd better not argue, if she wanted this whole thing to go the way she wanted it to. And man, the longer this went on, the more she wanted it.

Katara: fine…are u alone? Or is ur uncle home?

She giggled evilly. He didn't want to be complacent and just listen to her, then she was going to suffer… but he would be happy about it. Damn, she really was too evil for her own good.

Zuko: Why?  
Katara: Jus answer the question!  
Zuko: Geez ok! Jus lemme check

"Hey, lady, would you hurry your ass up! I thought you were faster than me!" Sokka yelled from way ahead of her. Shit, she was getting too into this sexting, that she had let him take the lead… but she wouldn't far behind any longer. She put her phone away until they reached the entrance. She beat him by less than a foot and damn, did it feel good.

She smirked at her brother, "Hah! Distracted, far behind and I still won! In your face, Sokka!" she did a small victory dance to rub it in his face.

He grumbled something unintelligible got in his truck, "Just get in the damn car, will ya? We still got to make to the restaurant in ten minutes… and we're fifteen away from it."

She immediately stopped talking and dancing. Jumping in the truck, she buckled up and took out her phone. The text mad her smile and devious thoughts came pouring into her brain… this was going to be good… so good.

Zuko: No uncle here  
Katara: Good *makes evil face*  
Zuko: Um…Katara?

Sokka's driving was enough to make her sick, but she kept it together enough to write Zuko back when it was necessary. They made it there in less than ten minutes. A new record for either of them. Rushing into the quaint restaurant, they saw their parents and grandparents, already waiting. They slowed their steps so it wasn't quite as obvious that they were almost late.

Katara: Yes love?  
Zuko: What was that?

If he found out what she wanted to do too soon, he would back out instantly. But if she played this right and made him want this as bad as she did, he would go right along with it. The key was being assertive, as well as gentle. Time to test her skills.

Katara: Nothing let's jus start this. Ok…were hanging at ur house, watching a movie and cuddling on ur bed.  
Zuko: That's not very dirty…

She laughed, stupid little idiot. But damn, she loved her idiot. She'd do anything for him. She set her phone aside for a second while she hugged her parents and kissed her grandparents. Kya smiled at her daughter, "You guys were so close to being late, you've no idea."

Katara laughed, "Hah, Mom, _you _have no idea how close we were to dying."

They sat around the table and waited for their waiter. Idle chit chat started and before Katara could breathe easily, the door opened again and men came in. She and Sokka both went on alert instantly. But when their father embraced them like brothers, they relaxed.

These must have been the men her father had talked about earlier. He had even told his children that they would be eating with some of his old war buddies. She shook her head at her foolery before Katara remembered a special someone was still in her pocket. She pulled it out and got back on track with her boyfriend.

Katara: JUST CONTINUE!

Her phone beeped and they all looked at her, she blushed, apologized and quickly turned it to vibrate. That was close. Too close.

Zuko: rofl u must be really horny right now huh? Cuz ur getting moody.  
Katara: Listen I'm sitting at dinner with my family and some of my dad's soldier friends who live here in florida. I'm bored, hot and extremely wet right now and I want some entertainment dammit!

She checked her phone once, twice, three times. Zuko was taking an awful long time to write her back. What the hell? Finally, her phone vibrated and excitement washed through her. She read the message and blushed again. She'd have to play it stupid for a little bit.

Zuko: u little minx  
Katara: What'd I do?  
Zuko: Don't play innocent tara. That's why u asked me if any1 was home. U want me to touch myself while we sext don't u?  
Katara: I dont kno what ur talking about…

Katara: So I believe it's ur turn 2 continue…  
Zuko: Ok so were cuddling and I pull u so ur sitting in my lap with ur back against my chest. I start 2 kiss and suck up and down ur neck.  
Katara: ahhh that feels good…I turn around in ur lap 2 face u and capture ur lips wit mine. I push past ur lips wit my tongue and it slides along urs.  
Zuko: mmm…u taste delicious. I suck on ur tongue just the way u like and u moan really loudly.

Her smile was almost bigger than her face. She could feel heat flow through her body, and liquid pool to her warmth. Unknowingly, a noise escaped her throat. She tried to cover it up with a cough, but not before Sokka looked over at her. She smiled and waved at him, but he only narrowed his eyes at her. This was getting tough. She had to keep her cool. That would be hard, well, that's what she thought, until she reread the last part of the message. Just who the hell did he think she was?

Katara: I do not moan that loudly when we kiss :(  
Zuko: Wanna bet? Don't deny it.  
Katara: Just…shut up.  
Zuko: lol see? u even kno u do. But it's ok. I luv it when u moan.  
Katara: Yeah well…whatever. I run my fingers thru ur hair and u groan when I scrape my nails against ur scalp (and before u say u don't do that, jus kno that u do) I then take off ur shirt while I break away 4 air and nibble ur earlobe. (Take off ur shirt Zuzu)

She added in the last bit of the message out of spite for his comment earlier about his insatiable need to hear her moan. Damn him.

Zuko: God, tara u have no idea what ur doing to me. I cant believe I'm actually listening 2u tho.  
Katara: :) u'd do anything 4 me and u kno it. (Massage ur chest 2 what I say I'm gonna do) I run my hands up and down ur muscular chest. I push u down on the bed. Straddling u, I start licking ur neck and collarbone. I nibble on ur delicious skin until I reach ur nipple…

She couldn't stop giggling. It was like she was a school girl with a crush on the new kid. But damn, when you had someone as good as Zuko with you, it just didn't matter. Zuko meant the world to her. She could deal with feeling like an idiot for him, if only for a little bit.

Katara: lol. I'm sure ur prolly busy touching urself and moaning right now *squeals like a lil girl* so I'll continue. I suck on ur right nipple and scrape my teeth across it. Then I move 2 the left one and do the same thing. Ur whimpering like a girl thru out it all.  
Zuko: I do not whimper like a girl.  
Katara: Wanna bet?  
Zuko: I don't whimper!  
Katara: Sure…now who's in denial hmm? Just get on with the sexting mister.


	3. Chapter 3

Her pulse rate shot up and her breath quickened. This text from Zuko was making her a little hot and a lotta heavy. She wanted more than words from him. When she got back to him, she'd be ripping his clothes off in minutes.

Zuko: I flip us over so I'm on top and kiss you. Then I kiss across your cheek until I reach your ear. I nibble on the lobe and whisper how much I want you. I proceed to kiss and lick down your neck, pausing to remove your shirt and bra. You're so beautiful, I tell you and you giggle and blush like always. Going further down, I knead your breasts and flick your nipples with my tongue and suck on them until ur writhing underneath me. Your little whimpers are such a turn on Katara.

She suppressed a moan and decided she had to make Zuko feel it twice as bad. It's what she was there for after all. Girlfriends, making boyfriends' lives hell since the beginning of time.

Katara: Oh my god Zuko that feels so gooood. I push u up and flip us over again so I can have a turn. (follow what I say mister!) You watch me as I slowly unzip your jeans and take them off...I sit on my knees in between ur legs and rub my hand over the giant bulge in ur sexy red boxers...I take off ur boxers and pull out your cock. You're so big and hard for me, baby. I get more wet cuz I know I did this to you. I stroke it a bit with the slow, hard strokes you like...Your breathing is speeding up and u struggle to hold in a groan. Your golden eyes follow me as I slowly lower my head down to ur cock. (Do you want my hot mouth to suck you off, Zuko?)

A shot of excitement zinged through her body. She was turning herself on. Damn, she wished she could have been there with him. She really wanted to feel his hands on her body. His tongue on her skin. His lips on hers. Flesh against flesh.

Zuko: Yeeessssss!

She laughed quietly, attempting to avoid looks from her overprotective brother. What she really wanted to do, was laugh until she couldn't breathe, moan until her throat gave out on her and smile until her face hurt. But that was for neither here nor now. Definitely later, though.

Katara: *giggles* I'm sooo damn wet right now Zuko. I can't believe we're doing this while I'm at dinner!  
Zuko: It was YOUR idea babe. And an amazing idea at that. Katara wanna do me a favor?  
Katara: Anything Zuzu

She wondered what he could possibly want now. She was sexting at dinner. That's crazy enough for her. What else could be better?

Zuko: Touch yourself.  
Katara: WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm at dinner with FAMILY!  
Zuko: And that doesn't turn you on even just a little bit more? Knowing that you could get caught at any moment?  
Katara: NO Zuko. I am not going to masturbate at a dinner table in a public restaurant while I'm with family!

She snorted loudly and Sokka did look over at her this time. She just smiled and looked away. What the hell was Zuko thinking? Wanting her to masturbate while she was sitting at a table with her family and her dad's friends. Was he fucking insane? Her temper had started to get the best of her, and she had to chill out a bit. He was just trying to make it an even playing field. He wasn't being a jerk. She had to understand that.

And she did. Hell, if she was honest with herself, she'd admit that it was kind of a hot thought that she could be caught touching herself while she sexted Zuko. It was like being caught while making love. But that would be bad.

Zuko: pleeeease babe. It would make this even more fun. Trust me.  
Katara: ummm…no.  
Zuko:  
Katara: too bad  
Zuko:

She huffed her breath out, she wasn't going to win and she knew it. Dammit. There was only handful of times that she didn't win an argument. This would be one of those times, dammit all to hell.

Katara: *sigh* fiiiine. I'll go to the bathroom…  
Zuko:

Excusing herself, with the reason that she wasn't feeling good, she walked into the restroom and went inside a stall. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She turned the water on all the way. The things she did for this boy. She settled herself on one of the toilet seats and replied back to Zuko.

Katara: Yeah yeah yeah…anyway, I settle in between your legs, my head level with your cock. Again your eyes watch me as I tease you. I stick my tongue out and rim the head of your dick before closing my mouth over it and sucking...You throw your head back and moan my name as I continue to lower my head down your cock. I get all of you in my mouth and start bobbing my head over you

Katara imagined looking right at Zuko's throbbing cock and she nearly lost it. With her other boyfriends, sex had never seemed like fun or wanted at all. But with her heartthrob of a boyfriend now, it seemed like a necessity to her. She needed to feel him inside her. She needed this as much as he needed it.

Zuko: God baby! Katara your mouth feels so damn good! I wrap my fingers up in your hair and hold it away from your face so I can see the little show you're giving me. Watching you going down on my dick like that just arouses me more and adds to the pleasure. I can't help myself when I start to thrust up into your mouth.

Her heart squeezed at his forceful words. She liked it when he was rough with her. There was just something about a man who took control that drove her wild. She slid her hand past her shorts and the elastic of her panties and started a steady rhythm against her clit. _Come on, Zuko, gimme more._


End file.
